1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for converting an input signal to an output signal, which system performs an digital conversion of the input signals into input digital data, which system performs digital conversion into the output signal, which system performs separate digital conversion of a plurality input signals.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Application DE 44 34 553 A1 concerns a field digital converter. The analog signal is separately converted so that at first digitalization of the current is performed, and parallel to this process, digitalization of the voltage is performed. These two digital signals are then combined in an arithmetic logic circuit where a common signal is achieved which signal is then sent through a galvanic insulator before the signal is sent to a data communication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,817 discloses a sensor for measuring a parameter including at least one transducer adapted to provide an analog transducer signal, and at least one converter adapted to convert the analog transducer signal into a digitized transducer signal, and a memory device associated with the converter capable of receiving the digitized transducer signal directly from the converter. The memory device is configured to provide a digitized output value from a memory location, the memory location being associated with or corresponding to the digitized transducer signal received by the memory device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,817, there is no disclosure any galvanic isolation of the signals in that an analog signal is transmitted in parallel to the digital signal for subsequent combination in an analog adder circuit. No galvanic isolation is performed suggested for the analog or digital communication line.